collective_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Director
The "Kres'vel'ern'ver", commonly known as the Directors, or Overseers, are the appointed military leaders of Oversight, and speak for the Umbruke Collective. They are in complete charge of Oversight, its military branches, departments, and oversees the affairs of other species. Biological Description The Directors are large, voluminous, intelligent grub-like creatures with no discernible facial features other than a mouth. They have a device similar to a gas mask attached to their front end, as well as a cybernetic eyepiece on the left side of a faceplate. While they do have eyes, they are completely blind, needing the assistance of cameras to see. Directors are also genetically cloned drones, the cybernetically engineered by-products of an enslaved civilisation. Each Director wears a rough body suit that covers most of the body, with a device that has robotic arms implanted into it on the back, capable of grabbing and lifting heavy objects. They have a hematophagous diet, using a proboscis to siphon the blood out of a victim from a weak point. This is actually ritualistic, asserting superiority over the victim's life. They are primarily fed by nutrient solutions administered through internal feeding devices. Besides funneling blood, they can also extract vital information from the brain, perhaps the proboscis has internal devices than can read neurological waves. It is implied that the Kres'vel'ern'ver, as they call themselves, were originally a part of the species hexapoda before being enslaved by the Umbruke. Furthermore, they were religious philosophers. As Directors continue to age, they begin to deprive themselves of cybernetic enhancements as they begin to adapt in a new environment (Directors are deployed on planets for permanent supervision), and are so dependent on telekinesis that the artifical arms grafted onto them degenerate. Umbruke Directors have a wide range of odd vocalisations, from robotic growls and groans to loud shouting noises and screeching, which sounds like multiple voices speaking at the same time. With the Umbrukes technological enhancements used on the Directors, they are capable of incredible capability, such as psychokinesis and telepathic communication. Reproduction Directors subsist in artificial pods when young, kept alive by advanced Umbruke life support technology. When they 'hatch', they are young and very weak because their bodies have atrophied by being in cramped pods for several months. After being nursed back to health, they finally obtain the strength to locate its 'parents', its Umbruke representatives. During this time, it will occasionally hunt and learn of its telekinetic abilities, using them to its advantage. Abilities and Technology As said before, the Directors have psychic abilities that can influence psychical objects without direct touch-interaction. They can also launch psychic attacks to ward off unwanted attention. Such attacks take the form of visions which obstruct the senses of an enemy. Additionally, they can form 'psychic shields' to deflect explosives and bullets. These shields cannot stay open forever, resulting in the Director charging at the enemy or retreating from visible sight. The way they use this telekinetic power is through the use of artifical anti-gravity, a personal device they can use to interact with objects without direct contact. As said before, the telekinetic abilities of the Director is limited in ways that necessitate direct manipulation, and not indefinite. They also use this anti-gravity to levitate, as there are no extra limbs for locomotion. Despite their grotesque appearances, they are extremely intelligent and more than capable of directly leading the military garrisons of Oversight. They are experts in suppressing the native life of conquered planets.